


Лучший день в его жизни

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката всё-таки женился на Мицубе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший день в его жизни

Хиджиката не помнил, когда в последний раз так нервничал. День свадьбы с Мицубой мог с равной долей вероятности стать как самым счастливым, так и самым несчастным днём в его жизни. Не говоря о том, что он попросту мог стать последним его днём.  
Расходы оплачивал Мацудайра, поэтому для церемонии сняли шикарный отель, а среди гостей были представители высшего командования и знати. Обстановка, подарки, музыка, охрана – всё было на высоте, а вот человеческий фактор подкачал.  
В последний момент выяснилось, что Кондо-сан не может быть шафером. Он вообще ничего не мог, только рыдал в голос, время от времени трубно сморкаясь. Вокруг него толпились всхлипывающие капитаны Шинсенгуми. Они напоминали скорее компанию плакальщиц на похоронах, чем счастливых друзей жениха. Ямазаки, в срочном порядке назначенный шафером, дрожал в углу. Доверия такой шафер не внушал, но даже он был лучше подружки невесты.   
Болезнь помешала Мицубе обзавестись подругами, так что найти женщину на эту роль было нелегко. Последней надеждой была сестра Шимуры, но, едва услышав от Кондо-сана слово «свадьба», она отправила его в очередной нокаут и на этом переговоры закончились. В итоге роль подружки невесты исполнял придурок из Йорозуи. При одном только взгляде на это чучело в розовом кимоно и кудрявом парике с хвостиками Хиджиката не мог удержаться от нервного тика. Кроме того, на роль ребёнка, подающего кольца, пришлось взять рыжее бедствие опять же из Йорозуи. Не то чтобы йорозуевцы входили в число людей, которых он хотел бы видеть на своей свадьбе.  
– Ваша мелкая хоть справится с кольцами? – нехотя спросил он у Сакаты.  
– Шутишь? Да Кагура всю неделю репетировала, теперь во всём Эдо не найти человека, который подавал бы кольца лучше неё. Смотри, и сейчас тренируется.  
Действительно, рыжая загнала в угол Сого и отрабатывала на нём подачу колец.  
– Кстати, - Саката почесал макушку, отчего его конструкция с хвостиками сдвинулась набок. – А как ваш садист? Ничего не выкинет в последний момент?  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Поведение Сого как раз беспокоило его больше всего. За те месяцы, что прошли с помолвки, он пережил больше покушений, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, но сегодня Сого вёл себя смирно, и это ничего хорошего не сулило.  
– Заместитель командующего, что делать с этими цветами?  
Перед ними стоял букет белых роз, такой огромный, что из-за него почти не было видно Тэцуноске.  
В его обязанности входило проверять подарки и букеты на взрывоопасность и складывать на предназначенном для этого столе. Стоит ли говорить, что с этими обязанностями он не справлялся.  
– Здесь открытка «Желаем счастья. Мимаваригуми», – сухо сказал Хиджиката. – К тому же, он тикает. Почему ты от него не избавился?  
– Но цветы такие красивые…  
Тэцуноске спасло появление новых гостей:  
– Тоши! Иди сюда, порадуй старика!  
Мацудайра явился в компании целого выводка щебечущих девиц. Ну, хорошо хоть дочку не привёл!  
– Совсем взрослый стал, – всхлипнул старик, явно пытаясь переломать ему рёбра крепкими объятиями. – Эх, я буду по тебе скучать.  
– Я женюсь, а не умираю, – пропыхтел Хиджиката, стараясь выбраться из любящей хватки.  
– Хиджиката-сан, а что мне делать с этим?  
Лишь взглянув на Тэцуноске с ещё одним букетом в руках, Хиджиката не медлил ни секунды. Он выхватил букет из рук остолопа, и швырнул его наружу могучим броском, которому позавидовал бы любой профессиональный спортсмен, а потом поспешно захлопнул дверь. С улицы донёсся глухой взрыв. Территория вокруг отеля была оцеплена, все жители эвакуированы, а перед местом свадьбы замкома Шинсенгуми дежурили две пожарные бригады, три машины скорой помощи и целый взвод спасателей.  
– Я же сказал – выбрасывать все подозрительные подарки, – процедил Хиджиката.  
– Но там была открытка «От любящего шурина».  
– Вот именно, – Хиджиката огляделся в поисках «шурина», но того и след простыл.  
Двери распахнулись, и на пороге появился перемазанный копотью рядовой Шинсенгуми. Увидев командира, он вытянулся во фрунт и доложил.  
– Кортеж невесты в десяти минутах езды.   
Эти страшные слова пробудили в Хиджикате даже не зверя, а демона.  
–- Все по местам, – рявкнул он, бросаясь к алтарю. – Саката, Ямазаки, ко мне! Сого – к двери! Мелкая, доставай кольца! Музыканты, священник, приготовились! Если что-то пойдёт не так, я вас всех прикончу!  
Все засуетились, занимая свои места, Кондо перестал рыдать, гости затихли, а сам Хиджиката утёр пот со лба и мысленно помолился о том, чтобы они с Мицубой остались после всего этого живы и, желательно, здоровы.

***

Хиджиката не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был так счастлив. Всё прошло как по маслу. Ямазаки и Саката не сделали ничего идиотского, рыжая идеально подала кольца, а потом помогла нести шлейф платья Мицубы, Сого довёл сестру до алтаря и даже никого не убил. Музыканты играли марш Мендельсона, гости хлопали, священник правильно провёл церемонию и, что самое удивительное, ничего не взорвалось.  
За время торжественного ужина тоже ничего страшного не случилось. Правда, Кагура случайно съела свадебный торт, но так как Хиджиката предусмотрительно заказал два торта, это было нестрашно. Иными словами, с того момента как перед алтарём Мицуба, в пышном белом платье похожая на ангела, вложила свою руку в его ладонь, всё казалось Хиджикате прекрасным волшебным сном.   
Пребывая в радужном настроении, он готов был закрыть глаза на то, что Саката переоделся в мужскую одежду, что семейство Шимуры нагло заявилось на банкет, что Сого мрачно пьёт в углу, что Мацудайра устроил танец живота. Всё это было неважно, пока тонкие пальчики Мицубы лежали в его ладони, и пока она улыбалась ему светло и нежно. Единственное, что его слегка раздражало, это то, что гости слишком редко кричали «Горько!».  
Банкет шёл своим чередом, и все уже порядком упились, когда кто-то вдруг крикнул «Букет! Букет невесты!». Задурманенный счастьем разум Хиджикаты не был способен осмысливать информацию, да и времени на раздумья не было. Не медля ни секунды, он схватил изящный букетик, лежавший на столе рядом с локтем Мицубы, перемахнул через стол, в два прыжка пересёк зал и отчаянным броском швырнул букет в окно. Только после этого он перевёл дыхание и начал соображать. Было тихо, что в зале, что на улице. До Хиджикаты медленно дошло, что взрыва так и не прозвучало.  
– Так, – заявил Кондо заплетающимся языком, – Тоши больше не наливать.  
– Вы что, не знаете, Хиджиката-сан? – встрял Сого. – Это такой западный обычай, когда невеста бросает свой букет, а женщины его ловят.  
Хиджиката почувствовал себя идиотом. Он виновато взглянул на жену, но Мицуба лишь ласково улыбнулась.  
– Ничего страшного, – мягко сказала она. – Тут ещё много букетов, я выберу один из них.  
С заваленного подарками и цветами стола она взяла небольшой букет алых роз и поднялась на возвышение для музыкантов. Тем временем, в зале происходило что-то странное – все женщины покинули свои места и кружили по залу, как акулы вокруг кровавой добычи. Они обменивались милыми улыбками и угрожающими взглядами, стараясь занять более выгодную позицию. «Женщины – страшные существа, – решил Хиджиката. – Хорошо, что я уже женат».  
– Раз, два, три! – крикнула Мицуба. – Бросаю!  
Букет взмыл по высокой дуге, и женщины бросились на него с воинственным кличем. После небольшой, но энергичной потасовки победителем оказалась Кагура.  
– Я поймала букет! – радостно воскликнула она, потрясая добычей. – Смотрите! Смотри, сестрица, я его поймала! Что мне за это полагается? Приз?  
– Поздравляю, Кагура-чан, – сказала Шимура с фальшивой улыбкой. – Ты поймала букет, это значит, что ты выйдешь замуж в течение года.  
Выражение лица девчонки было незабываемым.  
– Замуж? – она скривилась. – Не хочу, я ещё не нагулялась!  
С недовольным видом она отбросила свой трофей в сторону.  
– А? – сказал Сого, глядя на упавший прямо ему на колени букет. – Это ещё что?  
– Это значит, что вы с Кагурой-чан поженитесь в течение года, – пояснила Мицуба. – Рановато, конечно, но если вы любите друг друга…  
Выражение лица Сого было незабываемым.  
– Не собираюсь я на ней жениться! – рявкнул он, покраснев до ушей. – Заберите это!  
Он отшвырнул букет и тот приземлился прямо в салат, в котором отдыхал Йорозуя.  
– Почему это ты не хочешь на мне жениться? – возмущалась тем временем рыжая, забыв, что недавно сама не хотела замуж.  
– Эй, – сказал Саката.  
– А с чего бы мне хотеть? Кому сдалась мелкая обжора!  
– Ах ты…  
– Эй, – сказал Саката громче. – На этом букете открытка: «С пожеланием долгих лет жизни от Кихейтая». И он тикает.  
Хиджиката ошалело уставился на него. Ну конечно, Мицуба взяла букет со стола, куда его положил этот идиот Тэцу, неспособный распознать бомбу, даже если она взорвётся у него под носом.   
– А теперь он зазвенел? – сообщил Саката, изучая букет мутным взором.  
Времени оставалось только на то, чтобы схватить Мицубу в охапку и нырнуть под стол.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Хиджиката, глядя на жену. – Это я виноват. Всё испортил.  
Но Мицуба лишь покачала головой.  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Я так рада, Тоширо-сан. Это лучший день в моей жизни.  
Она была такой красивой и, хвала всем богам, здоровой, и наконец-то принадлежала ему.  
– И в моей, – признался Хиджиката.   
Он наклонился и поцеловал свою жену. Над головой прогрохотал взрыв, но они этого даже не заметили.


End file.
